Trapped In a Game
by darkphantom4
Summary: This is one of my favorite episodes of Yugioh with me added in
1. Trapped In a Game

****

Trapped in a Game

Well, here goes my 2nd story. One of the episodes (the one that showed on Saturday, Oct. 19th) I really liked. It was the one where Kaiba was trapped in the video game by his traitor businessmen. Well, I wanted to add myself in this episode as like a continued thing. Here I go....

*Kaiba Corp.*

"But what if it's a trap?" Mokuba asked Kaiba, who was just about to test his newest experiment. 

"I've been waiting to working on this thing for years! I won't let them stop me from testing it out," Kaiba said, placing his deck into the machine. He sat down into the virtual reality machine and his body and mind were separated as one was sent to the Virtual Reality Realm. 

"Wow, it worked," Kaiba said to himself, landing in the forest. "So far so good."

"Maybe I was wrong..." Mokuba said.

"Ah, just as I programmed," Kaiba said as a monster appeared. "I summon up the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack!"

Blue Eyes destroyed the monster but then a second appeared.

"Armed Ninja? You're not in this game! Attack!" Kaiba yelled. Suddenly, the Armed Ninja threw a card that was blasted by the Blue Eyes, but then a Dragon Capture Jar appeared and absorbed Blue Eyes. The ninja threw an electric net at Kaiba, electrocuting him and knocking him out in the real and virtual realm. 

"Brother!" Mokuba yelled as the machine went insane. 

"It's done," the executives said through the cameras. They closed and locked all the doors and sent in the guard.

"Oh no!" Mokuba said as the door opened. He quickly grabbed Kaiba's cards and ran through the vents as the guards typed in the access codes. 

"The kid thinks well on his feet," Kebo said. 

"Find him!" One of the executives said.

"Don't worry, we have his brother and if he wants him back, he'll have to get to the other machines and beat the game," the leader said. Mokuba quickly ran towards the Card shop where Yugi's grandfather worked. Mokuba quickly ran across the street, nearly crashing into a car.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Danny said, rolling down the windows of the car. 

"I need to see Yugi!" He responded out of breath.

"I was just going there myself. I'm Danny Lam. Need a ride?" Danny asked, opening the door.

"Danny? The owner of Pegasus' Card Corp?"

"Yeah. It's now Future Tec. though. I was giving Yugi's grandfather some new cards we produced. If you're in rush, you better hop in." Mokuba nodded and jumped in. They quickly drove to the card shop and Danny grabbed some boxes and a briefcase. Mokuba flung the door open. 

"Put it on my tab, Gramps," Joey said.

"Who was the smart one who gave Joey a tab?" Danny asked.

"Danny!" Yugi yelled.

"Hey there guys! Do you happen to know this kid?" Danny said, dropping the boxes. 

"Mokuba! What happened?" Téa asked, looking at the wet and tired Mokuba. Mokuba told them the situation with some hot chocolate and over a nice fire, thanks to Danny. 

"So let's get going!" Danny yelled. They all jumped into the car and drove over to the Kaiba's personal lab. 

"This is Seto's personal lab and he doesn't like me messing in it but I sneak in all the time," Mokuba said, He began to climb the gate.

"Wait, I got it handled," Danny said. He moved his hands and the gate opened up. 

"You never controlled metal before," Yugi said.

"Well, I've had months developing my powers. Let's hurry," Danny said. They quickly followed Mokuba into the room with the Virtual Reality Prototypes.

"There are only four pods..." Danny said.

"I say Tristan stays!" Joey yelled. Tristan pushed Joey up against the glass.

"And I say I'm going!" He said.

"I know I'm going! He's my brother," Mokuba said. They nodded and climbed into the machine, sending Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba into the virtual reality realm.

"How creepy," Joey said as they entered the graveyard. 

"Hard to believe that this is virtual reality," Yugi said.

"Yeah, how odd," Danny said. Danny looked onto the ground as the floor was cracking. 

"AHH!!! Zombies!!!" Joey yelled.

"Joey! Their Duel Monsters!" Danny yelled, looking at the Dragon Zombie, the Clown, and the other zombie.

"I send out the Launcher Spider!" Danny yelled, sending out the Launcher Spider. Launcher Spider shot out missiles bursting the monsters into bits. Suddenly, the monsters reappeared, stronger than ever. 

"Go Flame Swordsman!" Joey yelled, slicing the Dragon Zombie into fried crispy pieces. 

"No! Wait!" Danny yelled. The Zombie returned and was now 1920 attack and killed the Flame Swordsman. 

"Aw man, their coming stronger than ever!" Joey yelled. 

"You did this before, Joey!" Yugi said. 

"Oh right, the shield and sword card!" Joey yelled. Their defenses and attacks switched and Danny destroyed them quickly. Suddenly, a card with 5 on it and coins appeared.

"Look, a Fairy!" Joey yelled. "I bet it's suppose to help us! Let's follow it."

They quickly chased after the faerie but lost it at a cliff. 

"Look! A virtual Village!" Yugi yelled, pointing at a village.

"Let's go! We might need some help," Joey said.

"I'll handle this," Danny said. He pulled out the Perfectly Ultimate and they flew down towards the village in the giant moth. 

"Look! A Card shop!" Joey yelled. "I'll take this one!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Yugi said, pointing at a sign with 2000 points on it.

"Man!" Joey whined.

"Let's go through this place and find as much information as possible," Mokuba said. They quickly ran around the village asking everyone about Kaiba and returned to the card shop afterwards.

"What did you find out?" Yugi asked.

"I hate Virtual Dogs..." Joey said, a dog chewing his leg. 

"Well, an old lady said she saw some person dragging a guy towards the desert!" Mokuba said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey asked. They ran off towards the desert, the wind blowing liked crazy.

"I'll set up a shield," Danny said, forming a shield of light. Suddenly, a sand hurricane appeared. 

"Something's wrong with my shield! The game is forcing the shield to go down! We must be missing a key!" Danny yelled. Suddenly, the hurricane swept them up and knocked them unconscious.


	2. Trapped In a Game Chapter 2

****

Trapped in a Game Chapter 2

Danny woke up in a room with Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba unconscious. He shook Yugi and Joey awake. Mokuba was out of it so Danny lifted him up and carried him on his back. 

"You guys ok?" Danny asked. They nodded.

"How are we supposed to get through that desert?" Joey said, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Well, I dunno how we're suppose to past through that desert..." Yugi thought.

"Oh, you ain't gonna pass no desert without one of dem Niwatari Chickens," he said.

"Ohhh, you mean that Niwatari card!" Joey said.

"Thanks, mister, do you know where we can get one?" Yugi said.

"Wish I could, but they can't be caught, only won!" He said.

"Oh man, this man is one odd bird," Joey said, putting his hands on his head.

"Did you saw prized bird? It sure is! Specially around here!" The old man said.

"Oh man, this guy isn't makin any sense!" Joey said.

"Maybe we could find it around one of these shops?" Mokuba said, waking from his sleep.

"You guys try that, I'll look for some clues..." Danny said. They split up and looked for the card. Later, they met by the battle stadium.

"Did you find anything?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing! No wonder it's a prized bird," Joey said.

"Look at this poster..." Danny said. "The card is a prize for a duel against the champion! If we beat her, then we win the card!"

"Let's go!" Joey yelled, running inside.

"So you want to be to be a warrior?" The man asked.

"Yup, that's us," Joey said.

"Well.... wait a second," he said. He looked around the room, shot out a tongue, and swallowed a fly. "Ok, well, you'll be needing this."

He handed Yugi a costume with a mask on it.

"Why do we need this?" Yugi asked.

"Because if you're gonna lose all of you're life points, you might as well not lose face," he said, smiling. 

"Wait, Yugi, lemme duel. I have experience and I own the Pegasus' Card Corp., now Future Tec., so I have a bunch of powerful cards," Danny said.

"Well, then you'll need this," the man said, taking the costume from Yugi.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'll use my own," Danny said. He made a mask of a dog and a black tight costume. 

"Mad dog...." Joey suggested. Danny nodded and they went off into the stadium and waited for his introduction.

"Tonight, we have finally found a match for our Champion, Mad Dog!" yelled the Announcer. Danny walked out and into the arena.

"Yeah! Is definitely is Mad if he's gonna go against the champion!" a person in the crowd yelled. 

"The champ's gonna bite a huge chunk outta his life points," another said. 

"And now, our undefeated champ, her highness, Madam Butterfly!" he yelled. The crowd cheered and clapped like crazy. 

"Huh, I knew men acted like dogs, never thought they'd dress like them," she said.

"And I'm pretty sure you know a lot about dogs! Let's duel!" Danny yelled.

"Boy do I have a card for you!" she said. "Harpie Lady and equipped with Rose Whip!"

"Hm..., Harpie Lady, huh?" Danny asked. "Then I send out Launcher Spider! Attack!"

"Ha! Guess dogs don't know much about traps! Mirror Wall! Now you lose 1/2 your attack points!" she yelled.

"Mirror Wall? That's one of those rare cards...." Danny thought.

"Harpie Lady, Rose Whip attack!" she yelled.

"Negate Attack!" Danny yelled. "Wait a second! Is that you, Mai?"

"Huh? Who are you?" she asked, taking off the mask. Danny removed his mask.

"Who do you think?" 

"Danny!" she yelled.

"What are you doin here?" Yugi asked, hopping the wall.

"Yugi? Mokuba? Joey? I'm testing this game for some suits at the Kaiba Corp. What are you guys doin here?" she asked.

"Kaiba is trapped in this game. We've come here to help get 'em back but we need that Niwatari Card to pass the desert," Joey explained.

"Niwatari? That's the prize their giving out..." Mai said.

"Hey! What's going on here! Get on with the fight!" the crowd yelled. 

"They may be fake but I bet they still hurt," Danny said.

"There's no way we're finishing this battle," Mai said.

"But we need that card," Mokuba said.

"How bout a little snatch and run?" Danny said, looking at Mai. Mai nodded.

"Harpie Lady, Rose Whip that card and bring it over here!" Mai yelled. Harpie Lady grabbed the card and they quickly ran out of the place, the crowd behind them.

"That's it!" Danny yelled, turning around. "Time to stop these people! I use the magic and traps card, Reinforcements, Castle Walls, and Reliable Guardian!"

A huge army stood on a wall blocked the path and a army of men with huge shields blocked the other paths.

"It'll be a while before they get through that," Danny said, running with the other. They ran up to the desert and Mai pulled out the Niwatari card, making 5 chicken like things appear. They quickly rode along the desert.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Joey asked Danny and Mai.

"Old friends," Danny said. "I met her a lil while after I got Pegasus' card Corporation. I gave her that Mirror Wall for a way off the island."

Suddenly, the floor started to shake and a fountain of sand shot outta the ground. 

"Sand Monster!" Joey yelled. 

"Don't worry, it only has 1300 Attack!" Danny yelled. "Go Pumpking, the King of Ghosts!"

Pumpking appeared and crushed the Sand Worm with his vine arm and he turned to dust. 

"Nice job!" Yugi yelled. They continued riding across the desert and found themselves at a cave entrance. Mokuba jumped off and ran through the doors.

"Seto! I'm coming!" he yelled. They ran after him and the doors closed behind them. 

"Man! Locked shut!" Joey yelled.

"Oh no, look at this! It's a Labyrinth Maze!" Yugi yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a female yelled off in the distance.

"I'm comin!" Joey yelled, running into the Labyrinth. 

"Where's he running off to?" Mai asked.

"That's Joey... always wanting to be the big hero," Danny said, running in after him. They chased after him and found themselves cornered by 3 Labyrinth Tanks. 

"I'll finish em off," Danny said, pulling out a card.

"Wait! I have a better idea! Go Magical Hats!" Yugi yelled. Suddenly, a giant hat appeared and the three tanks moved in and crashed into the hat and destroyed each other. On the other side of the wall, another Hat stood, holding Joey, Yugi, and Mai. 

"I never get tired of that trick," Joey said. 

"Let's go!" Danny said.

"But where?" Mai asked.

"Look! A fairy! Let's follow it!" Mokuba yelled. They followed the Fairy until they ran up to a person who looked like Mokuba in a dress.

"Look! The fairy turned Mokuba into a girl!" Joey yelled.

"Too bad the fairy can't make you smarter!" Mokuba yelled. 

"You've returned, Earu," the girl said to the Fairy. 

"What are you doing here?" Joey said to her.

"I lost my little friend here, but now that he's back, I can get out of here!" she said.

"Actually, I know a quicker way. If I use Magical Wall, then I can rearrange the walls and get outta here," Danny said. He pulled out the card and the walls began to shift towards the way out. They ran down the hall and turned, right into a huge Gate Guardian.

"How are we suppose to get past that?" Adena said.

"I know how..." Yugi said.

"Yea," Joey said, looking at Yugi. "I call out Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"And I send out Summoned Skull!" Yugi yelled. "And now, I fuse them with Polermization to create Black Skull Dragon!"

"He's not strong enough!" Danny yelled, pulling out a card. "I'll combine Salamandra with BSD and raise his attack to 3900 and strong enough to destroy that Gate Guardian!"

"Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireball Attack!" Yugi and Joey yelled, sending out huge fireballs out and destroying Gate Guardian. 

"My heroes! You are like the heroes of Legend!" Adena yelled.

"Let's get outta here," Joey said, the Dragon disappearing. They ran down the hallway when they heard someone yelling.

"Lady Adena!!" the woman yelled.

"Nana!" Adena yelled back, running towards her grandmother and the army behind them. 

"We were so worried! We thought you were lost forever inside that horrible maze!" she yelled. 

"I would have been if these brave heroes have not come for my rescue," Adena said, turning to them. "Please, it would be an honor if you would join us for a meal in the castle."

"Castle?" Mai asked. They led them outside where there were carriages waiting. They all climbed in and rode off towards the castle. 

"Mokuba, I have to say that you should feel honored that Seto made such a cool character based on you," Yugi said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. I mean, if we hadn't heard her scream, we probably would of never found a way out," Danny said. Mokuba smiled as the ride stopped and they got out of the carriage and walked past the gates. They walked down a red carpet and into the castle. A elegant Lunch was set up. Joey started to grab food and choke them down, chocking himself.

"Are you all right?" Mai asked.

"Happens all the time," Joey said, swallowing and grabbing for food.

"Careful everyone, keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth, and please, do not feed the Joey," Mai said.

"Is this your castle?" Yugi asked Adena. Adena nodded.

"Yes, I am Princess Adena," she responded.

"Princess, have you heard about Seto, my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I did not want to say anything before, but this time of year, there is a offering to resurrect a mythic dragon," she said. 

"Mythic Dragon?" Yugi said, stunned.

"The other kingdom has already put up their offering, a stranger from a distant land," Adena said. 

"That's my brother! Where is he?" Mokuba yelled.

"They took him to a dark castle in the sky," Adena responded.

"Does that remind you of something?" Joey asked.

"Castle of Dark Illusions," Yugi responded.

"Well, then we'll just have to take my Perfectly Ultimate or Joey's Red Eyes up there," Danny said.

"No, the castle is shielded from any monster that may invade the castle. If we do not hurry, the mythic dragon will awaken. The wall tells the story of a mythic dragon that awakens but the heroes of legend will manage to defeat the horrible dragon. The legends say a warrior escaped the castle on a magical bird, but that was thousands of years ago and the magical bird is long gone," she said.

"Wait, but what is your offering?" Danny asked.

"I... have decided to be the offering," Adena said. 

"Huh?" everyone said, stunned.

"But do not worry about me," she said. "The legend speaks heroes will slay the dragon by uniting their powers. These heroes have come from beyond the mountain and will defeat him."

"Do you think we are those heroes?" Mai asked.

"You think we are those epic heroes?" Yugi asked.

"Yes! On your shoulders hold the fate of this kingdom!" she said.

"YEA! LET'S DO IT!" Joey yelled.

"Whoa! Hold up there! What makes you so sure that you can defeat it?" Mai asked.

"Well, we have to get through it to rescue Kaiba anyway," Joey said. 

"I agree!" Danny yelled, standing up next to Joey.

"Stupid Hard headed guys," Mai said to herself..

"You will need the proper suit of clothing," Adena said.

"Clothing?" Yugi asked. Adena stood up and led them into a changing room where there were 4 covers set up, each having numbers on it.

"Danny, your clothing is in 1, Yugi, you're two, Mai, you're three, and Joey is four. Mokuba, yours is in the other room," Adena said, leading Mokuba out. They walked behind the covers and opened up a chest and changed into the clothing set up for them. Yugi was the first one finished. He stepped out wearing a blue shirt and pants, a red cape, shoulder and knee pads, gray gloves, and a sword attacked to a belt. Mai came out next wearing a blue cape, long arm length gloves, and short shirts and long knee high boots. Next came Danny.

"Uh.... I fell weird wearing this," Danny said, coming out. 

"Can't be that weird," Yugi said. Danny came out from behind the covers wearing a whole suit of armor, clanking with every step he took. 

"You don't look bad...." Yugi lied.

"Yeah, you look nice, Tinman," Joey said, sticking his head out of the cover.

"Forget this!" Danny yelled. His hands started to glow as his clothes changed into a silver shirt and jeans. 

"What the....?" Mai asked.

"Hard as steel, light as a feather," Danny said. "So Joey, let's see your suit."

"Uh........" Joey said nervously. Danny walked over to the cover and ripped it off, revealing Joey in, what looked like, a Tarzan/Caveman outfit. 

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!" Danny yelled, rolling on the floor laughing. "And you said mine was bad!"

"Ah, shut up," Joey said, hitting Danny's arm. "Let's get going. Where's Mokuba?" 

"He's waiting for us outside. I think him and Adena are talkin outside," Yugi said. They walked outside and met up with Adena and Mokuba. They walked outside with Adena's grandmother.

"That is where the flying machine was last," she said, pointing at a drawing on the floor. 

"It must of turned to dust or something," Joey said.

"Or destroyed by monsters," Yugi said.

"And we will be too if we don't destroy those monsters!" Danny yelled, pointing at the sky that was covered by monsters.

"Oh no!" Adena's grandmother said.

"Go Seiyaryu!" Danny yelled, pulling out one of his strongest card. A pink dragon flew into the air and began destroying monsters. 

"There's too many!" Mai yelled. "GO---!"

"Wait! You are right, Mai, there are too many, so we must act with magic," Yugi said, stopping Mai. Danny called back his monster as Yugi pulled out the Black Hole card. "I use the magic card, Black H---!"

Yugi was interrupted as a ninja star hit his card and cut it in half. They looked up, seeing the Armed Ninja. He quickly jumped down and threw two nets, one trapping Princess Adena and the other net trapped everyone else. 

"Princess!" her grandmother yelled. 

"Oh no! This is all my fault!" Mokuba yelled, in a girlish voice.

"Adena?" Danny said, ripping the net in half. 

"Yes, it's me! I'm sorry. Your friend is very brave," she said, standing up. "He asked to speak to me before he changed and he asked me to switch clothing with him. He wanted to be taken instead of me to see his brother. I was so afraid of dying. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Princess," Danny said.

"Yeah! Mokuba is stubborn! Even if you said no, he would of found a way," Joey said.

"We have to find him," Mai said, wiping the dirt off her clothes."

"Joey, you do have that Time Wizard card, don't you?" Danny said.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Joey asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, Danny," Yugi said. Danny nodded and they quickly ran down to the courtyard.


	3. CANCELLED

Sorry, decided to stop this story. Getting kinda old and I lost interest. Starting a new story though. Stay turned. :-D


End file.
